


Suction

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-29
Updated: 2004-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure cock-driven smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suction

Potter loved to suck.

Make no mistake about it. When he was inspired to a task, he put his all into it.

Lips. Tongue. Teeth. Saliva.

Suction.

Resolute in his actions. Confident in his ability.

How he loved to suck, and how Snape loved to let him.

In dark corridors, in the middle of the night.

Up against the wall of the dungeon in between classes.

Behind the Quidditch shed, where the noise of the crowd covered up the noise of slurping and moaning.

There was no finer sight than this. Potter looked positively dirty. On his knees, eyes half open, light reflecting off glasses that sat crookedly on his nose. Hands moving hurriedly, mouth working with no finesse but with good intent.

It was obvious that he loved the taste too, the good little slut. Snape loved his slut, just as Potter loved to be his slut.

 

 

Snape loved to suck.

He had an inbuilt talent for it. His throat was long and lean and could swallow without gagging.

Palms. Fingers. Kneading. Twisting.

Pulling.

He had talented hands and masterful fingers.

How he loved to suck, and how Potter loved to let him.

Sprawled on his bed in his private quarters.

On the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest while students dozed and studied.

Slumped back on a chair, legs spread wide.

Potter loved the sight of him. On his knees, black robes strewn in the dust and dirt. Eyes fixed and determined, a furrow of concentration between his eyebrows. Throat opening and closing and humming and growling.

He loved to drink Potter down, have his come spill from his mouth. Lick it up ravenously like a good little bitch. He was Potter’s bitch, and he loved it.

 

And Potter loved his bitch.

And Snape loved his slut.

And it was all good.


End file.
